


Ujo

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’re Shon’s little brother, huh?” he took the seat next to me.<br/>“Yeah. And since you’re friends with Shon, you must be an idiot like him,” I said snappily, already dreading the tutoring already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ujo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr, cheers!

“You know, this could all have been prevented if you actually studied, Tom.”

I groaned for the millionth time since I woke up this morning. I get that she’s angry with me, but does she need to remind me that I’m an utter failure at everything I do about every five minutes?

“Yes mom. I know,” I resisted the urge to drag out my words, knowing that she might punish me even further for being a smart arse.

“And now I have to pay for a tutor. Oh god Tom, what do I do with you?” she sighed. Again.

As I hear the door bell rang across the house, my mother gave me one last disappointed look before going to the door.

“Jeez...” I muttered under my breath. “Give me a break.”

Which 16 year old actually cares enough to study these days anyway?

Well, I guess it wasn’t the greatest idea to almost fail every subject I took and had to be called in by my form teacher to receive a warning that if I kept it up, I won’t be able to make it through my senior year. Still, studies have never been my good point. I’m good at other things.

Not that people will actually pay to listen to my singing and my guitar playing anyway.

I heard faint voices growing stronger as they walked into the dining room. The table was covered with worksheets and textbooks that I barely touched over the past few months. When I looked up, I saw my mother smiling at the young man besides her.

He noticed me staring at him, and smiled politely at me.

“Mark, this is Tom. Tom, this is your new tutor. His name is Mark. He was Shon’s classmate in high school."

I cringed at the mention of my elder sibling. She noticed it and gave me a warning look.

“Hi Tom,” Mark greeted me.

I nodded at him unwillingly, barely acknowledging his existence.

“Okay, I’m just going to fix you boys some drinks while the both of you get to know each other, okay? Be nice, Tom.”

She left us alone and I cursed internally at the situation I was forced into.

“So, you’re Shon’s little brother, huh?” he took the seat next to me.

“Yeah. And since you’re friends with Shon, you must be an idiot like him,” I said snappily, already dreading the tutoring already.

Like hell I will be taught by one of Shon’s moronic friends.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t need to get to know you to know you’re an idiot if you associate yourself with Shon.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m not friends with Shon. He was just my classmate. He used to copy my homework back then.”

“So, you were the nerd in a class,” I wanted to laugh at this joke.

Oh god, let the next hour pass by quickly before I attempt homicide. 

“Well, I guess. I was the top student in my year ...” he suddenly sounded uncomfortable as he revealed that to me. Feeling confused, I turned my head to look at him properly.

“That’s the most obno ...” my words trailed off as my eyes met his.

“Ummm... Tom? You’re okay? Your mouth is kinda hanging open.”

“Hmmm... anyone ever told you that you got pretty eyes?” I said bluntly.

Mark became red and began choking at my statement.

~

I glanced at the clock to check for the time. I began fidgeting in the seat.

Five more minutes till he reach here, since he is always on time.

Ever since Mark began tutoring me, I’ve been looking forward to every Friday I get to spent with him. Not only is he actually a good teacher, but I enjoy his company.

It does help that he’s simply _gorgeous_.

Curly, messy, soft, dark hair that falls perfectly on his forehead. A strong face with angular features. Perfectly straight teeth, and a brilliant, sincere smile. Most importantly, those blue, _blue_ eyes behind the pair of black frames that make them stand out even more.

And his personality is absolutely adorable. I've never met a guy of his age that I can describe their personality as _adorable_ , but Mark managed to surprise me. He is intelligent, funny and friendly, but he becomes awkwardly shy when he is given too much attention. Whenever I compliment him, he begins blushing like a complete idiot. I love seeing him being flustered by my words. He may be the smartest kid in his year, but when a boy younger than him by three years tell him that his handwriting is beautiful, he acts like a teenage girl meeting their idol or something like that.

The door bell went off and I was jolted out of my daydreaming. I jumped out of the chair and ran to the front door.

“Hey Mark!” I greeted him happily.

“Hi Tom,” he smiled affectionately at me. “Did you do the exercises I set last week?”

“Of course!”

“Great. So, let’s just continue where we left.”

While the both of us went about doing our own things (Mark checks my exercises and I begin mentally preparing myself), I became aware of the nice scent coming from him.

"Hey Mark, do you use any cologne or anything like that?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? No? Why?" 

"Really? Just thought you smelled nice," wow, must be his natural scent then.

He smiled shyly at me, grumbled a 'thanks', and continued checking the worksheets and beginning the tutoring.

Half an hour went by, and Mark told me we should take a break. Right on cue, I can see my mother walking towards us.

“Here you go boys,” my mom placed a plate of cookies and two glasses of homemade lemonade on the table.

“Thanks Mrs. DeLonge,” Mark said.

“No problem Mark. So, how’s Tom doing? He’s not giving you any trouble, is he?”

“Mom, I’m right here,” I said, slightly annoyed as I bite into the crumbly snack. 

“Oh no. Tom has been good. He’s been a pleasure to teach," Mark beamed at me.

What?

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" my mom asked, slightly uncertain.

"Wow, thanks mom for being so confident of me," I whined.

"No, no, no, Mrs. DeLonge! He's been really good, I swear!" 

I looked at him, touched that he is standing up for me.

I swear with every day I get to know him, my adoration for him grows.

"Well, if you say so. I'm just going to leave you to it now. Thanks Mark."

"Ugh, my mom is so ..." I mumbled as she walked away. "Anyway, thanks for saying that."

"It's nothing really. Besides, I was telling the truth."

Beginning to feel embarrassed, I tried to change the topic.

"Hey, is that very sweet?" I pointed at the lemonade Mark was drinking.

"Hmmm ... It's not that sweet. Why the question?"

"Well, because of this," I pointed to the metal stuck on my teeth. "I have to be careful with what I drink. Such a pain, really."

"But soon enough, you will have perfectly straight teeth. Kind of worth it, don't you think?" 

“Well ... I hate my braces,” I took a sip of the lemonade, not looking at him.

“Really? I find them cute on you.”

Chocking on the lemonade, I coughed loudly as I faced him, trying to detect whether he’s playing around with me. When I noticed his sincere look, I looked away, trying to calm my quickening heartbeat. 

“Oh. Thanks," I said nonchalantly.

"No problem! Should we continue?" he said with his usual smile.

That sly, cunning asshole.

~

**“Oh my god, your music taste is perfect! I swear, you listen to the same bands as me.”**

_“Hey, there’s an eyelash on your cheek ... Wow, you got very long eyelashes for a boy.”_

**“So, what kind of exercise do you do? I’m kinda jealous of your body.”**

_“Your fingers ... they’re very ... ummm ... manly ...”_

**“Not everybody can pull off your hair, I think. I like it a lot.”**

_“Haha, why do you always look so happy when I come by? Not that I mind anyway...”_

**"You can speak Finnish? That's so cool! Say something for me!"**

_"Olet erittäin söpö ..."_

~

“Hey Tom, I think this will be the last time I’m tutoring you.”

“What?” I could feel my hands trembling slightly.

“Well, your grades have been improving. And your mother told me that you might not need me anymore,” he scratched his head and looked away.

“But I ... I really like you!” I shouted.

I quickly shut my mouth, horrified at my own words. He faced me, and I realised that he was blushing harder than I've seen him before.

Even his ears are red!

“Ummm... I mean, I really like you teaching me... And I really like you as a person. Does this mean we won’t see each other anymore?" my body felt heavy as I considered the thought of not seeing Mark every week.

“Looks like it. Well, I’m getting busy with college too...” he pushed his glasses up, something he does when he gets nervous even though the glasses are not slipping down his nose.

“But ... can we still hang out? Like when you’re not busy or anything.”

I was determined to not let him walk out of my life.

"Well, are you sure? Do you really want to hang out with someone boring like me?"

"Of course! You're fun to be around with! So, please be my friend?"

I wanted to smack my head for saying something as lame as that.

_Please be my friend?_

Let me crawl into a hole and die now, please.

“Y-yes. I will love to be your friend.”

My eyes grew wide and I almost jumped into a victory dance on that dining table.

"Great!"

"Okay, let's go back to this question," he chuckled slightly at my eagerness. 

As I tried to control my emotions, I noticed that he was still red in the face.

“Hey Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to do something with your blushing. It’s kind of a telltale sign that you like me."

“Wh-what?! I don’t like you!” he stammered.

I laughed loudly at his overreaction. 

"Calm down dude. I was just teasing."

"Oh ... okay..."

"But, you don't even like me as a friend? I'm kinda bummed out now." 

"What?! No, that's not what I meant!" he looked conflicted for a second, and I wondered whether it was a good idea to rile him up like that, before he continued. "The truth is ... the truth is ... pidän sinusta!" 

"What did you just said?" 

"I ... I will tell you one day! Now, let's go back to learning!" he desperately tried to drop it, but like hell I will let him.

"When?!"

"When you turn 18, maybe?"

"But, that's like in two years time!" I protested. 

"T-too bad!"

"I'll just look it up, anyway ..." I muttered.

"Don't you dare Tom!" he smacked my arm playfully.

I looked at him in fake shock, and Mark looked panicked at what he just done. A huge laugh escaped my lips, and eventually Mark joined in.

Oh god, let me stay by this guy's side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate which means I'm not even sure if these are correct:
> 
> Ujo - shy  
> Olet erittäin söpö - You are very cute  
> pidän sinusta - I like you
> 
> Mark only knows simple Finnish so this is basically the extent of what he can say  
> I really want fan art of super shy Mark with glasses now


End file.
